Naruto's Home
by NaruSaku FOX
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of the End, a mysterious ninja goes to Naruto and takes him to their group. two and a half years later, Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara. So now, Naruto goes out to find his friend but also a certain team 7 does too.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Home**

**Naruto: Hey who are you?**

**NST: Me? I'm NaruSaku Tiger NST for short. I'm your new writer *smiles***

**Naruto: Really!**

**NST: Yep. So anyways, this is my first story hope everyone likes it**

**Naruto: Of course they will. Who wouldn't like a story about me?**

**NST: I don't know maybe others that like other pairings? **

**Naruto: Why them and not me T^T. Aw well anyways what's this story about?**

**NST: You're supposed to be dead and…..wait a minute I said too much**

**Naruto: *points a finger* Spoiler!**

**NST: You should be happy this is a NaruSaku!**

**Naruto: *puts a hand on his mouth***

**NST: You know what? I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship *grins***

**Naruto: Yeah I guess *sarcastic* **

**NST: Anyways, let's start! Naruto do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: F-fine. What's your name again? *smirks* **

**NST: Watch it!**

**Naruto: *laughs* NST doesn't own Naruto. I belong to the great Kishimoto!**

**Chapter 1: Death and a new group**

_Valley of the End..._

A red chakra coated boy, blonde hair, blood red slitted eyes and darkened whisker marks on his cheeks stood on the foot of the statue of the great 1st Hokage charging a ball of wind with chakra in his hand while glaring at another boy across from him. The other one had black skin and what seemed like wings behind him, raven black hair, and black eyes with the sharinggan in them was charging a ball of chakra as well, only this one, was like lightning.

Once the two were done charging, they jumped and lunged at each other never breaking eye contact. When both were close enough to each other, they both thrusted their jutsus at each other.

"**RASENGAN!**" – "**CHIDORI!" ** Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

Both jutsus collided and everything seemed to pause for a while as they looked at each other. Then an explosion occurred.

_In the Forest…_

"Did you here that, Kakashi?" A dog named Pakkun asked

"Yeah I hope we're not too late" Kakashi said as he jumped from another tree branch

_Back at the Valley…_

Naruto lied down on his back unconscious while Sasuke stood over him. Sasuke looked at him and placed his hand on his hiate **(NST: I don't know the real spelling of it but it's supposed to mean forehead protector on their heads)** and dropped it beside Naruto's which had fallen off. Sasuke jumped away without even sparing a last look at him.

Minutes later, a guy in a tiger mask spotted Naruto lying on the ground and jumped towards him. He noticed he began to wake up and looked at him. Naruto opened his eyes to find a tiger mask staring at him.

"Umm….. hi?" Naruto said confused

"Hello I'm Shiro" The guy named Shiro said

"Shiro?" Naruto repeated while Shiro nodded and placed a finger on Naruto's forehead and then Naruto passed out.

Shiro picked Naruto and his hiate and jumped towards the direction of the Hidden Mist Village. (Zabuza is already dead in this story)

_Minutes later at the Valley…_

Kakashi and Pakkun landed on the Valley of the End and looked around.

"Kakashi over here!" Pakkun said.

Kakashi immediately went to Pakkun only to find a Leaf hiate on the ground. Kakashi looked at it and recognized it as Sasuke's and picked it up and continued to look around the area to find signs of Naruto.

After awhile, Kakashi lowered his head because there was no sign of Naruto.

"Kakashi…." Pakkun called walking towards him.

"Le-Let's go back. Mission failed" Kakashi said and jumped towards Konoha while Pakkun dispelled himself.

"Naruto…I'm sorry" Kakashi said to himself

_Hidden Mist Village…_

Shiro arrived at the village and went to an alley and opened a secret door in the ground and closed it when he got in. He passed different rooms mostly training rooms in the base. He also passed others with animal masks just like his, only theirs are different animals. He got to the room he was looking for and went inside. The room he went was like the normal room you see. It had a bed, couch, TV, a bathroom and etc. Shiro placed Naruto on the bed and went out to speak with their leader.

Minutes later, Naruto started to wake up. He blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around. He noticed he was on a bed instead of a rocky terrain and instead of a waterfall, statue, trees, and a river, he was inside a room. He looked beside him to see the same guy who knocked him out earlier staring at him.

"You! Where am I! Who are you! What-" Naruto said getting cut off

"Would you quiet down? I'll explain. First of all, you are in the Hidden Mist Village. Under it to be specific. I'm Shiro. I am a member a secret group against akatsuki. We prevent their plans from happening, when they move, we stay in the shadows waiting to strike them. We fight to the death against them. We protect the world from them. We are the shadows against the cloud." Shiro said (shadows against the cloud is the name of the group shadows for short)

"Nice speech but what do you want with me?" Naruto asked

"We want to make you a member of the group" Shiro said. Naruto looked at the ground.

"Oh one more thing…" Shiro said

"Yeah? And what's that?" Naruto asked

Shiro paused for a moment before saying… "You're dead"

"Oh..." Naruto said

"_3...2...1" _Shiro thought

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted

"YOU'RE-DEAD" Shiro repeated "To the world at least"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Every single member here is thought to be dead by their villages so the akatsuki won't recognize us. It's a hard choice I know, but it's the best way to get the advantage against them. They won't know of our abilities." Shiro explained

"When can I show myself back again?" Naruto asked

"We are allowed to go back after 2 and a half years. Maybe when you're seventeen. But that's our choice" Shiro explained

"_Sakura-chan, Kamiko" _Naruto thought

"So do you agree to join us?" Shiro asked

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding

"Alright then, let's go to meet dragon" Shiro said opening the door and Naruto followed

On the way, they saw other members walking around or training. They reached a door and opened it to look inside. The room was huge, pillars on the side, a throne in the end of the room, three guards on each side of the throne a red carpet in front of him and etc. (just think of a king's room)

"Shiro is he the new recruit?" Dragon asked

"Yes Gouche. I found him in the Valley of the End." Shiro said

"Very well, introduce yourself boy" Gouche said

"Ummm…. Ok, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I come from the Hidden Leaf Village, 15 years old, I like ramen, and other things, my dream is to be hokage, I hate Sasuke Uch-" Naruto said

"UCHIHA!" Shiro and Gouche said in unison

"Yes" Naruto said

"We'll skip the introductions for now. Do you agree to join us?" Gouche asked

"Yes. But before that, I have one last thing to tell you" Naruto said lowering his gaze

"Hm? And what's that?" Gouche asked

"I contain the legendary demon nine tailed fox" Naruto said in a whisper. Naruto lifted his head to see the shocked faces of Gouche, Shiro and the guards.

"Seriously!" Shiro asked and Naruto nodded

"So what's the matter you seem sort of down" Gouche asked while Naruto stared at him

"You're not afraid of me?" Naruto said surprised

"Should we be?" Gouche asked

"No I guess" Naruto said

"Great you are now officially a member of the shadows against the cloud" Gouche said and handed him a black jacket with a hood and a fox mask and black pants.

"Do you have anything in orange?" Naruto asked while Gouche shook his head

"Here" Shiro said and went to a series of handsigns "Ninja Art: Camouflage jutsu" Shiro shouted (MADE IT UP) and then the lower part of the jacket turned into orange. (like his jacket on shippuuden)

"Thanks" Naruto said and put on the jacket

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki" Gouche said smiling while Naruto grinned

_In Konoha…_

Tsunade looked at the coffin that was in front of her. Inside was one of Naruto's jacket and pants and his remaining weapons. His friends and some of the other shinobis to the funeral after already paying their respects to Naruto left..

_Flashback…_

_A knock on the Hokage's door was heard._

"_Come in" Tsunade said and looked up to see a sad eyed Kakashi holding a leaf hitai._

"_Hokage-sama, mission failed. I was too late. Sasuke got away." Kakashi said lowering his head._

_Tsunade immediately noticed that he didn't say anything about Naruto. Kakashi lifted his head to see why the hokage had become silent only to see her wide eyed._

"_WH-What about N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked trying to hold back some tears. Kakashi was silent for a while._

"_We…We never found anything from him not even his body" Kakashi said _

"_Wha- no! No! NO! You're lying! Naruto would never give up!" Tsunade said as tears were now falling_

"_I'm sorry hokage-sama but it's true" Kakashi said and then Tsunade cried on her desk. Kakashi turned to leave but not before telling things to Shizune. After hearing this, she went inside to comfort the hokage. Kakashi looked behind again to mutter the words "I'm sorry"_

_Later, Tsunade called for the other jounin senseis and Naruto's friends and told them what happened. A few minutes later, Tsunade called for a funeral inviting only shinobis because mostly the villagers will ruin it._

_Flashback ends….._

Now, only two people were remaining. Tsunade already went to the coffin and kneeled down placing a white flower above it.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry you had to….leave earlier than you expected. I would've actually named you my successor when you got older. But I guess things don't always workout as we seem huh?" Tsunade said as if she was actually talking to Naruto. "You know, I actually wish that you knew who your parents were. Well that's not needed since your already with them right?" She said laughing lightly. "I hope you your okay Naruto. Oh and don't worry I'll make sure Sakura is safe" Tsunade said looking at the coffin one last time before leaving.

Next to come was Sakura who was crying silently throughout the whole funeral who also kneeled down and placed a flower

"Naruto, I…...I don't know how much I can show you how sorry I am for what I've done to you. W-When you promised me you'd bring Sas- that bastard back, something in me felt guilty for what you've promised just to make me happy. You were the best thing that happened in my life but I was blinded by that bastard. You were always there whenever I'm sad. You always protected me when ever we were on missions. _You _paid more attention to me than that bastard. I…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. For punching you, hitting you, turning you down on those dates you asked me, and for ignoring you the whole time you talk to me" Sakura said pausing for a while "Y-You were supposed to be the greatest ninja known to the world, the greatest hokage and….you were supposed to stay with me… I-I love you Naruto-_kun_" She said adding the –kun suffix and repeating the last part again and again. She touched the coffin and stood up going home.

Most of the villagers have celebrated the death of the jinchuuriki (right spelling?) while Naruto's friends were depressed to even do anything than just to go home or go with their team. But the most affected one was Sakura, she cried for days and three months whenever someone was going to bring up the subject or talk about him.

"Good-bye Naruto-kun I hope your happy" Sakura said wiping her tears and fell asleep

**NST: The End. For the first chapter at least**

**Naruto: Why did you make Sakura-chan so sad. *wiping tears***

**NST: I don't know the idea just came to me. *smiles nervously***

**Naruto: Yeah? Well you're idea stinks!**

**NST: Thank you for the compliment.**

**Naruto: *curses at NST***

**NST: Anyways next chapter will be coming up but I have a feeling the next one would be short.**

**Naruto: What! How can you write something about me that's short!**

**NST: *whispers* Sometimes I wonder how Sakura puts up with you *done whispering***

**Naruto: What was that!**

**NST: Nothing and would you stop complaining?**

**Naruto: Alright. Man when do I get to see Sakura-chan again?**

**NST: Maybe in the 3rd or 4th chapter.**

**Naruto: *sighs* Great *sarcastic***

**NST: *ignores* Anyways leave a review while I talk to someone here**

**Naruto: *curses again***


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Home**

**NST: Hey guys I finally finished the 2nd chapter **

**Naruto: Finally. So do I see Sakura-chan here?**

**NST: Wellll… You get to see her alright**

**Naruto: Yeah! *jumps and pumps his fist in the air***

**NST: But she doesn't know it's you**

**Naruto: What!**

**NST: Yea…..h deal with it you'll find out what I mean *smirks***

**Naruto: So…. Any good news?**

**NST: Let me think….. (3 hours later) … you get to meet the new team Kakashi and your brother *smiles***

**Naruto: That's nice….. **

**NST: 5…4…3….2…1…AND…**

**Naruto: My brother! Oh man Kamiko! I forgot all about Kamiko!**

**NST: *chuckles* anyways that's already too much. Naruto do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: NST doesn't own Naruto. Kamiko I'm coming! *runs off to who knows where***

**NST: *sigh* He's supposed to be dead *runs after Naruto***

**Chapter 2: The attack and a new team**

_2 years later…_

A boy who looked about seventeen years old was hanging from a tree branch shirtless doing his hundredth sit up for the day. The boy had spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. After his 130th sit up, he flipped from the branch landing on his feet.

"You know, you could've just land down instead of doing that" someone said

"Aw c'mon Shiro, where's the fun in that" The blond said smiling

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki has decided to stay in the group shadows against the cloud which was now allied with Sunagakure and Konoha. He was now one of the elite members in the group and now has a mask with a radio along with his new best friend Shiro and Rashin whom he met, his top 2 fan girls Mikoto and Matsuri whom are annoying but not that annoying compared to his other fan girls. All of them were one of the most powerful teams in their organization. Naruto has grown more attractive in the last 2 years, making himself a fan club chasing him every now and then but try as much as they can, and still, Naruto never goes out with them.

"Yeah that's fun alright but you know what else is?" Shiro said smirking

"What?" Naruto said grabbing his jacket and t-shirt and sword

"That" Shiro said

Naruto looked at him to see him pointing over his shoulder and looked at what he was pointing at. Soon, he heard something or rather someone.

'_Crap' _Naruto thought

Over the distance, an argument can be heard. Naruto heard the sentences: "_Naruto-kun is mine!" _and "_Shut up! He's mine!" _Naruto sighed and put on his t-shirt and jacket

"You better run kid" Shiro said still smirking

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" Naruto said already seeing the two girls who were running towards him

"Naruto-kun! Want to go on a date?" A raven haired girl shouted (Mikoto) (**NST: All of them where's a black jacket and black pants look at them 1****st**** chapter)**

"Naruto-kun! I your not interested in someone like her right?" The brunette next to her asked (Matsuri)

"I'm not interested-" Naruto said running followed by Shiro

"Ha!" Matsuri shouted in victory

"In both of you" Naruto said continuing his sentence

"… Doesn't matter I'm not giving up!" Matsuri said

"Neither am I!" Mikoto agreed

Naruto sighed not surprised about their answer

"How come you don't get tired of this?" Shiro asked

"Its fun getting a good chase besides, they never catch me" Naruto said grinning while Shiro rolled his eyes

_Sunagakure…_

Two cloaked figures walked towards the hidden sand village. They were wearing their cloaks with red clouds on them and hats to cover their identities. One of them removed his hat to reveal blonde hair.

"I think I'll go in alone this time Sasori" The blonde said reaching for clay in his pouch

"Alright. Just make it quick I hate waiting, Deidara" Sasori said

Deidara made a giant bird out of the clay. He hopped on to it and flew over their walls undetected. He landed on a roof only to see a purple painted face who was glaring at him.

"Hmm…. You must be akatsuki" He said

Deidara chuckled "I see we became famous"

"The name's Kankuro. What do you want here?" He said glaring

"Nothing much. Just a meeting with your 'precious' Kazekage" Deidara said smirking

"He's not available!" Kankuro said

Deidara was about to reply when three sand shurikens came out of no where. Deidara immediately jumped back. The shurikens missing him by a few inches. When Deidara landed, an arm made of sand grabbed him and lifted him to face a red head.

"Someone asked for me?" Gaara said glaring as well

"Well, you saved me the trouble of finding you" Deidara said smirking

"Gaara! What are you doing here! Get away!" Kankuro shouted

"Kankuro, alert every ninja that we're under attack" Gaara ordered

"But-" Kankuro was saying until Gaara glared at him instead, he just nodded and left

"Aww….. Why'd you make him leave? I wanted some fight" Deidara said mockingly

"I'm all you need" Gaara said and the arm threw Deidara across the roof

"Alright then" Deidara said and made two clay birds. He hopped on one while the other carried clay spiders and took off. Gaara stayed on the roof staring at Deidara. They stayed like that until Deidara and the other bird started circling him. Deidara made tiny birds which were headed towards Gaara while the other flew above him and the spiders jumped off towards Gaara. Gaara made no sign of movement until an explosion erupted on the roof.

Deidara watched as nothing happened until three arms made of sand came out of the smoke. One of the arms caught the other bird making it explode. The other two were aimed for Deidara. He dodged the 1st one but got hit by the 2nd making the bird he was on explode too and the pieces of the bird scatter on the roof. When Deidara was about to hit the ground from his fall, he immediately threw some spiders on the ground breaking his fall, much to Gaara's dismay. Gaara lifted his left hand in an uppercut like making an arm of sand uppercut Deidara. Next, he lifted his right hand and sand shot out of the ground hitting Deidara. He brought both of his hands down making the sands in mid air turn in to needles that pierced Deidara and hit the ground hard. Gaara lifted both of his hands again and two tornados of sand made Deidara fly into the air and hit the ground hard….._again. _**(Just picture the move of Gaara in Naruto Ultimate Heroes 3)**

"Give up yet?" Gaara said calmly

Deidara smirked and made another bird flying high enough for his next move

"Look around you. You should be the one giving up… Shukaku" Deidara said

Gaara took all his surroundings to find spiders everywhere surrounding him.

'_Must have been from the bird' _Gaara thought not hearing Deidara shout something. All the spiders started to light up…

'_Shit!" _Gaara thought eyes widening. An explosion occurred on the roof. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was kneeling clutching his arm.

"Y-You'll pay f-for t-this" Gaara said before falling unconscious. Deidara placed him on his bird and left for the gates.

When he got there, sand shinobis were lying on the ground, dead, unconscious, or dying. He got out of Sunagakure to find Sasori.

"I thought I told you I hate waiting" Sasori said

"Did you? Hm. must have slipped my mind" Deidara said

Sasori started walking not wanting to talk with his partner. Deidara followed him to their hideout where they will extract the bijuu contained in the young Kazekage.

_Konohagakure…_

The blonde hokage was doing paperwork and drinking sake until a bird came in thru the window carrying a scroll. She opened it up and read it. Her eyes widened.

"Shizune!" She called

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked opening the door

"Get me team 7 now!" Tsunade said

"Hai" Shizune said and left

Minutes later, a knock on the door was heard

"Come in" Tsunade said and team7 came in through the door. Consisting of their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, the members, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Ziger, Zykle, and Kamiko Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kamiko was given the name Namikaze when he turned 15, now he is 16 and respected by the village. Sakura told him about his brother which brought him to cry. Tsunade then appointed him a member of team 7. Ziger is the pet tiger of Kamiko. Zykle was the pet of Naruto but stayed with his owner's brother, Kamiko and his brother like, Ziger because of his owner dying.

"You called for us Shishou?" Sakura asked

"Yes. I have a mission for you. An S-rank mission" Tsunade said

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked reading his book

"Yeah, Yeah! What's this about?" A hyperactive Kamiko asked Ziger and Zykle nodding their heads in agreement.

Tsunade smiled _'He really acts like Naruto. Ziger and Zykle, they've been raised ever since they were pups. Looks like they got some traits from Naruto' _Tsunade thought

"It's about Gaara" Tsunade said making Kamiko quiet down

"He's been captured by akatsuki. Your mission is to bring him back to Sunagakure. Try not to confront any of their members if not needed. They also hired some members from Shadows against the cloud. So you'll be going with them. Understand?" Tsunade asked

"Hai" all of them said

"Dismissed" Tsunade said and they all left.

"_Naruto… if only you were here" _Tsunade thought closing her eyes

_Shadows of the cloud hideout…_

Gouche was waiting for the team he called. As if on cue, Naruto, Shiro, Rashin, Mikoto, and Matsuri, appeared before him bowing.

"Well. Thank you for coming. I have a mission for you. Akatsuki is on the move. They have taken the one tailed Shukaku." Gouche said

Naruto's head instantly shot up eye widened _'Gaara' _He thought. Gouche noticed this.

"I assume you know him Naruto?" Gouche asked as Naruto nodded his head

"I am the first friend he ever had. You heard about the attack on Konoha when the chunin exams were almost over. He was just weapon then. I made him realize things. Things that made him what he is now" Naruto said

"I'm sorry. But those things are on your past now Naruto. Understand?" Gouche asked

"Hai" Naruto said

"Now go" Gouche said and the others nodded before all of them disappeared outside.

"Man. It's been a while since they got moving!" Rashin said trying to lighten Naruto up

"Yeah I guess" Naruto said starting to lighten up

"If we head there now, we can get there after lunch" Shiro said while Naruto and Rashin nodded

"Naruto! You knew the Kazekage?" Mikoto and Matsuri asked in unison

"*sigh* Yeah" Naruto said

"Naruto! That is so cool!" Mikoto said

"Could you girls focus on the mission?" Rashin asked annoyed

Naruto smirked "Why? Jealous?" Naruto said grinning

"What! No!" Rashin shouted

"Could you ALL focus?" Shiro said

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with" Naruto said and they left for Sunagakure

_With team Kakashi…_

"Finally we've reached the land of wind" Sakura said

"Let's keep going we're almost there" Kakashi said and ran through the desert the others following. They could already see the Sand from the hill they were on.

"Let's go!" Kamiko said running ahead followed by Ziger and Zykle.

"*sigh* C'mon" Kakashi said sighing.

When they reached the gates, they saw Baki talking to five masked figures. Kakashi approached them followed by the others.

"Hm? Kakashi thank you for coming. These are the-" Baki said

"Shadows against the cloud" The tiger masked said

"Pleasure to meet you…." Kakashi said

"Tiger" Tiger said (Shiro)

"Lion" Lion said (Rashin)

"Cat" Cat said (Mikoto)

"Cheetah" Cheetah said (Matsuri)

"And I'm Fox" Fox said (Naruto)

"I see your codenames are based on your masks" Kakashi said while Tiger nodded (Shiro)

"Well then, I am Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said not noticing they had the full attention of fox

"Sai" Sai said

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask _'That's Sakura! Well should've seen that coming because of her hair' _Naruto thought

"Kamiko Uzumaki Namikaze and these are Ziger and Zykle" Kamiko said

'_I don't know what to call it. Better or worse. Wait Namikaze?' _Naruto thought

Ziger and Zykle started to approach the five. All of them just stood there as the two sniffed all but Naruto.

"Don't worry they're just familiarizing themselves with you" Kamiko said grinning

Finally, the two went to Fox (Naruto) and sniffed around him. They raised their heads and looked at him with wide eyes. They rubbed their heads against each of his legs.

"Look at that. They like you" Kamiko said smiling

'_Shit they recognize me' _Naruto thought

"Guess so" Fox said (Naruto) as the two went behind Kamiko

"Kamiko can they sense where they are?" Kakashi asked

Kamiko nodded and asked the two to sniff the area. After a while, they pointed at the mountain that was almost out of eye sight from there.

"Let's go" Tiger said (Shiro) and they left

On the way, Naruto couldn't help but look at Sakura, Kamiko, Ziger, and Zykle as they jump from tree to tree. He kept wondering in his mind:

'_How've they been?'_

'_Who took care of Kamiko?'_

'_How did he get in the team?'_

'_Is Sakura mad at me for not returning?'_

'_So many questions not being answered'_

Rashin noticed this and came up beside him

"Na- I mean Fox, what's wrong?" Lion asked (Rashin)

"It's just that you know where I came from. And….." Fox said (Naruto)

"I understand what you're in. Most of the members came in the same situation. It's hard to go on a mission when your friends don't know who you are or even you're there just beside them" Lion said (Rashin) while Naruto became silent. Rashin sighed then got an idea.

'_I think I just know what to do' _He thought smirking

_At the mountains. Akatsuki…_

Cloaked figures stood on the fingers of the statue that was extracting the Shukaku from Gaara.

"Pain, one of my clones detected Leaf shinobis and some others with masks" Zetsu said

"Probably Leaf anbu" Kisame suggested

"….." Itachi remained silent

"Who ever they are, they'll never reach us in time" Pain said

"How far are they?" Sasori asked

"Doesn't matter. Continue extracting the bijuu" Pain said while Sasori nodded

_Later outside akatsuki's extracting…_

"We're here" Tiger said (Shiro) while the others landed in front of a giant stone with a seal in the middle.

"I'll report to Dragon (Gouche)" Lion said and left (Rashin) smirking behind his mask

"How do we get in?" Kamiko asked not noticing Naruto go behind a tree

Naruto made the hand sign for… "Kagebunshin!" He said and a clone appeared

"Go on the seal I'll stay here" Naruto said jumping on a tree while the clone nodded and went back to the others

"It's a five seal barrier. One is in front of us the others are probably in the area" Kakashi stated

"Found them. One is in the east, another west and two of them south" Kamiko said

"Alright. My team will take care of it. I'll go east, Fox, you go west, Cheetah and cat, you go south. Understand?" Tiger asked (Shiro)

"Hai" All of them said and took off

_With Shiro…_

"Got to be around here somewhere….." Shiro said and finally spotted it

"There!" He said and took it off

"…That was easier than expected" Shiro said and was about to leave when a mud clone of him appeared

"I said that to soon" Shiro said getting into a stance

"Fox, Cheetah, Cat, how you doing?" Shiro asked

"I'm occupied here!" Cheetah said

"Kind of busy here Tiger" Cat said

"That's strange, I'm all clear here" Naruto's clone said

"Only one way your clear there, shadow clone" Tiger said

"Right I'll come to help Shiro." Clone stated

"Hurry" Tiger said pulling out a kunai and ran for the clone

Shiro swiped at him but missed. The clone tried to punch him but was caught by his hand. The clone spun aiming his leg for his face. Shiro ducked and jumped back putting some space between them. He threw the kunai at the clone distracting him. Shiro made hand signs and shouted…

"Earth Style: Earth spike assassination!" Shiro shouted

Spikes came out of the ground aiming for the clone. The clone made hand signs and an earth wall surrounded him protecting him from the spikes. Shiro gritted his teeth and made hand signs again. A sword made of earth came out of the ground. Shiro grabbed it and lunged for the clone. He swung it for his head but got blocked by a kunai. Next for his legs, but missed as the clone jumped. Shiro made hand signs and giant rocks were coming for the clone. The clone put up a wall again but was slowly getting crushed. Shiro made more hand signs and lightning flowed on the sword. He lunged the clone. When the clone put down the walls, he saw Shiro coming at him. No time to react, he grabbed the sword in an attempt to stop it but failed. Shiro smirked and the clone turned back to mud again. Naruto jumped of a tree.

"Aww…. Why didn't you save anything for me?" The clone pouted

"Let's go. We have to help Kakashi and the others" Shiro said while the clone dispelled

"Cheetah, Cat, How you doing?" Shiro asked through the radio

"We're okay. We're near Kakashi and the others" Mikoto said

"Alright. I'm on my way" Shiro said and took off

_Team Kakashi…_

Kakashi was holding on the seal

"Sakura now!" Kakashi said and removed the seal

Sakura ran for the giant rock and punched it making it crumble.

'_Damn. She punches like Baa-chan' _Naruto thought

'_How does bro put up with her?' _Kamiko thought

"Let's go" Kakashi said and they went in

When they got in, their eyes widened at what they saw. Inside, was Gaara lying on the ground motionless while Sasori (Hiruko) and Deidara was sitting on him. Naruto followed hiding himself skilfully. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_Akatsuki' _Naruto thought glaring

**NST: Well, that took longer than I expected**

**Naruto: I know man. You took about 10 pages**

**NST: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, thanks for the review/feedback. Yeah the beginning was kinda confusing and the spelling was wrong.**

**Naruto: Yeah. Where did you study?**

**NST: Shut up! I'll make you paired up with other girls if you don't stop insulting me!**

**Naruto: *mumbles things***

**NST: That's what I thought.**

**Naruto: How come you make me miserable?**

**NST: I don't know, maybe because you insult me**

**Naruto: Fine, fine I'll stop _'more like try to stop'_ *chuckles***

**NST: Hm? What's so funny?**

**Naruto: *smirks* Nothing**

**NST: *narrows eyes* Riitght. Leave a review!**

**Mysterious dark voice: OR ELSE, I'LL KILL YOU ALL! MUWAHAHAHA!**

**NST & Naruto: Spooooookkyyyyyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Home**

**NST: Hey guys here's the 3rd chapter for this story.**

**Naruto: What took so long?**

**NST: Well school is starting again (AGAIN!) and I had to think of a fight scene here. Plus its not that long it was only a few days.**

**Naruto: And you still find time for fan fic?**

**NST: Yep**

**Naruto: That's hard. If I were you, I would've ditched school and do whatever I want**

**NST: Like painting the Hokage's faces when you were a kid?**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**NST: Wait I have a question to ask you**

**Naruto: Fire away**

**NST: What would you rather do, Do pranks, or make out with Sakura-chan? *winks***

**Naruto: *blushes* W-Well…uhh….I'd r-rather… HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DO YOU CARE! *still blushing***

**NST: *burst laughing* Hahaha…. Just pay back for you insulting me hahaha**

**Naruto: *sigh* I probably deserve that *smiles***

**NST: Anyways enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

**Naruto: *walks away***

**NST: Hey! You're supposed to do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: *looks back and smirks before disappearing using Hirashin***

**NST: *sigh* *smirks* Probably off to make out with Sakura-chan**

**Naruto over the distance: I heard that!**

**NST: Anyways, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make Sakura love Naruto from the beginning but hey, Kishimoto's better at it than anyone.**

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki**

Team 7 was currently looking at Gaara and the two Akatsuki that killed him, Naruto hiding with a genjutsu he used glaring at the two akatsuki members. Kakashi and the others including Ziger and Zykle noticed that Kamiko was slowly getting angrier by the minute releasing some of Ryouko's chakra, his light blue eyes becoming slitted, and fangs coming out of his mouth (Ryouko, from my profile). Kakashi was about to tell Kamiko to calm down when the akatsuki member, Deidara, spoke.

"Now then, which one of you would be the jinchuuriki? Hmm?" Deidara asked

"Itachi said the one who bursts in and starts barking" Sasori answered and finally noticed the boy that was twitching to hit them guessing he's the brother of the nine tailed jinchuuriki

"YOU! You bastards! I'll kill both of you! Then, I'll kill the others remaining!" Kamiko roared as the others took a step back except for Ziger and Zykle who were glaring and growling at the akatsuki

"That must be him then. Looks like a lively one… Hmph." Deidara said standing Sasori following him.

"No time for games. Just do your job and be quick about it" Sasori said

"I doubt you wanna hear this, but I'll say it anyway. I think I'll take care of the Jinchuuriki." Deidara claimed

"Our quota is one apiece… Don't push your luck, Deidara" Sasori said

"An artist must seek ever greater stimulation, lest his senses go dull on him" Deidara said while Sasori gave him an annoyed look

"Rumor has it that the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki's brother, the Ryouko, is as powerful as the nine tails. Almost qualified as brothers. So I'll just leave with the Kazekage." Deidara said making a clay bird. The bird took Gaara in it's mouth.

"See ya around" Deidara said and flew off

"Get back here you bastard!" Kamiko said running after him followed by Ziger and Zykle

"Kamiko!, Ziger!, Zykle!" Kakashi called

'_I couldn't stop him if I tried' _Kakashi thought

"Kamiko, Sai and I will handle the one outside. Sakura, you stay here and deal with him." Kakashi ordered

"Okay but all by myself?" Sakura asked

"No. Fox, quit hiding and get out here." Kakashi said

Fox chuckled "I see you found me" Fox said ending his genjutsu "But alright I'll help her"

Fox agreed while Kakashi and Sai went after Kamiko and Deidara

Naruto was now staring at Sakura. Being this close to her, standing by her side, was hard for him to not check her out.

"When did you get back!" Sakura asked surprised and breaking him from his stare

"Oh. I got back when you guys were staring at them" Naruto lied

"*sigh* Why did I get stuck with them…?" Sasori asked annoyed

"What can both of you possibly do to someone like me?" Sasori mocked

"We won't know until we try, now will we?" Fox asked

"Heh… Pretty big words for someone who hides behind a mask" Sasori said

"Heh heh… Well at least I'm not the only one huh?" Fox smirked behind his mask

Sasori glared at the masked ninja "So… you saw through me" Sasori said as a mist engulfed the cave.

"Getting serious huh?" Fox asked

"Wh-what's happening?" Sakura asked

"He was hiding inside of that "Hiruko" puppet the whole time" Fox explained

"Now that he cast it aside, what's next!" Sakura asked

"I was rather fond of Hiruko, but my true form is much more appropriate for the occasion. I'm surprised that you know about me too much but now that you've seen me like this, you both have to die" The mist cleared to show a red headed boy with a bored expression with the 3rd Kazekage as a puppet

"He's coming for us Sakura-_chan_. We need to work together" Fox said while Sakura's eyes widened followed by Fox's behind his mask

"W-What did you call me?" Sakura asked

'_Shit' _Naruto thought

"I said, we need to work together Sakura" Fox said

"Okay. Let's go" Sakura said

"Hmm…. I wonder what Orochimaru would say if he was here" Sasori asked while Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto was about to yell at him but was silenced as Sakura spoke

"You….. You know about Orochimaru!" Sakura asked

"Of course I do he was my original partner" Sasori said

"I have a lot of questions to ask you" Sakura said glaring at him

'_Sakura-chan…' _Naruto thought

"Sorry kid. I have to finish both off you and catch up to that Jinchuuriki. I hate to keep people waiting. I don't have time to answer questions. Now, let's do this" Sasori said smirking. He sent his puppet after Sakura.

Naruto used chakra strings something he learned from a sand shinobi in their group and pulled Sakura towards him.

"Die!" Sasori said and poisoned blades came out of the puppet's right arm Sakura's eyes widened

"Damn. He's fast" Fox said spotting Hiruko's tail and grabbed it with chakra strings. He placed it in front of Sakura blocking the poisoned blade. Naruto pulled Sakura just as the tail broke avoiding the poisoned blades. Sakura landed a few feet beside Fox.

"It even destroyed Hiruko's tail!" Naruto asked surprised

"Not bad, Fox. But how about this?" Sasori said

Sasori waved his arm making the puppet aim its arm at Sakura/ The puppet's arm opened. Literally opened showing seals on them.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed

Sasori smirked and made a handsign. More arms came out of the seals heading for Sakura. The arms were too fast crushing Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" Fox shouted worried careful to change the chan to san

Sasori's fingers twitched. He gritted his teeth

"She didn't die" Sasori said

Inside the arms, was Sakura lying on the ground her body twisted to avoid the arms that were inches away to kill her. Sakura sighed in relief

"Safe" She said

Sasori sighed

"I won't be able to catch her if that masked kid is in control" Sasori said while Sakura was now trying to stand up. Fox pulled Sakura out of the arms

"So then…" Sasori said and one of the arms shot out smoke, poison smoke that is

"Shit. Not good. Sakura-san hold your breath!" Fox shouted

"It doesn't matter where you go when you're trapped in a cloud of poison gas" Sasori said

"Sakura!" Fox called while Sasori stared at the cloud

"The girl will die in that poison gas" Sasori said

Inside the poison cloud, Sakura was holding her hands on her mouth and nose with her eyes closed

'_I'm okay. I managed to hold my breath without inhaling any of it' _Sakura thought opening her eyes

"Sakura!" Fox called about to pull her out

"I don't think so" Sasori said using some of the arms which shot out a kunai with ropes tied to them to hold Sakura in place. Fox tried pulling but didn't work. The arms were wrapped around Sakura restraining her

"Wh-What is…?" Fox said

"Kunai tied ropes. You're supposed to deflect them, not try to avoid them" Sasori stated

'_I can't breathe' _Sakura thought

"Sakura-san!" Naruto called

Sasori moved his arms making the ropes pull Sakura towards the hundreds of arms that were stuck on the ground

"Your hellbent on not letting her out, aren't you?" Fox asked still trying to pull her out

"It's pointless kid. She'll die from inhaling the slightest bit of poison" Sasori smirked "She's done for"

'_I can't die yet…' _Sakura thought reaching for her pouch as the poison coming out of the arm stopped

"The poison gas has almost dispersed. Hold on a little longer Sakura" Fox said

"Heh… That's not the only poison fog!" Sasori smirked

"What!" Naruto's eyes widened behind the mask

Another arm came out and shot more poison gas

"Sakura-san! Hold on!" Fox said running towards her

'_I refuse to die here' _Sakura thought pulling a kunai with a paper bomb on it from her pouch. Naruto's eyes widened as an explosion erupted from the poison fog

"What!" Sasori exclaimed surprised

Sakura came out of the explosion the ropes around her removed "Sakura!" Fox called as he caught her. Fox looked at Sakura to see her unconscious "Sakura-san hang in there! Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto called

Sasori stared at them impressed "Not bad" Sasori said

"Damn! She's not breathing!" Fox said laying her down. He touched her stomach then she began to cough

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" Fox asked

"Yes" Sakura answered

'_This girl, she blew away the poison fog with a paper bomb?_ Sasori thought '_'All that just to escape a trap…' _He thought

Sakura stopped coughing and looked at Sasori "You…" She said "I'm gonna capture you!" Sakura shouted while Sasori just stared at her with the same bored expression

Sakura stood up followed by Fox

"Even if you blow up my limbs…and paralyze me with poison, I will definitely get you! No matter what you come at me with, no matter what tricks you have up your sleeve, I'll make you tell me about Orochimaru! Got it!" Sakura shouted

Sasori raised his arms and five arms shot out one kunai each. Sakura closed her eyes and heard kunai hitting flesh. She looked up to see Fox standing in front of her with five kunais impaled on his back.

"A-Are you o-okay S-Sakura-san?" Fox asked. Sakura nodded. Fox removed all the kunais and threw them aside. Fox turned around to glare at Sasori. He turned around so fast, that his hood came off revealing blonde spiky hair. Sakura's eyes widened but convinced herself that he was already dead but she couldn't stop thinking that he might be the one standing in front of her.

Fox gritted his teeth in pain "You know, a man should listen quietly when a woman speaks to him" Fox said. Sakura looked at fox before looking at Sasori again

"Too bad I missed her" Sasori said pulling the Kazekage puppet to his side. Naruto smirked behind his mask. Sasori's eyes widened when he turned around, a clone of Fox was running at him with his hand surrounded by wind forming a blade.

"Futon: Shadow wind blade!" The clone said. A wind storm blew inside the cave making Sasori put his arm on his eyes. The clone smirked as he ran for the puppet. He swung his arm cutting the puppet in half. The clone dispelled cancelling the jutsu. Sasori lowered his arm to see his puppet sliced.

"You managed to destroy my third favourite puppet" Sasori said

"Third?" Fox and Sakura asked

"Yes. Hiruko was the 2nd and the first…..well you'll just have to find out yourselves" Sasori said with a smirk as an explosion engulfed the cave destroying the upper part revealing the sky. Fox and Sakura gasped as Sasori removed his cloak

"Behold, my favourite puppet, Sasori of the red sand!" He said revealing his puppet body

"H-He's a puppet!" Sakura asked

'_I didn't get any information about that!' _Naruto thought

"Ahh… I haven't used this since I joined Akatsuki. I wonder how long its been? But now that you've seen me like this, you REALLY have to die now." Sasori said taking a scroll from his back and unsealed it. 100 puppets came out of the scroll surrounding them both. Naruto smirked behind his mask.

'_Guess I have no choice but to use this' _Naruto thought

"Wanna fight hard huh? Well then…" Fox said

Sakura watched Fox curiously at what he was about to do. Her eyes widened at the familiar 'T' shaped handsign and a fog filling the cave. Right before her eyes, about a hundred clones appeared scattered at different spots pulling out their blades.

"Bring it on" The original Fox said.

"Fool you think you can defeat me? Even a thousand you can't defeat me" Sasori said

"Careful what you wish for" Fox smirked

Sasori glared at him and sent his puppets to attack any clone. All the clones confronted the puppets slashing every single one. Three of the puppets jumped in the air and fired a gigantic ball of fire. Sakura and Fox were jumping, flipping, and doing everything they can to dodge the puppet's attacks while they keep punching and slashing at the puppets. Sakura's chakra was getting lower by the second because of her chakra enhanced punches. She placed a soldier pill in her mouth reviving her lost chakra. Fox failed to see that a puppet shot out a kunai from its hand hitting him in the shoulder. Fox grunted in pain and sent it back with it enhanced by wind chakra. Fox looked around to see that his clones were decreasing quickly but Sasori's puppets were slowly decreasing. Fox made 50 more clones.

'_Damn. If this keeps up we're going to lose' _Naruto thought looking around until he and Sasori locked eyes.

'_That's it!' _Fox thought sending orders to some of his clones to attack Sasori

Most of the clones made it to Sasori only to be dispelled by his puppets. Fox gritted his teeth and made a blade of wind on his hand and swung it sending out a wave of piercing wind destroying half of the puppets. Now there were only 20 puppets, 15 clones, Sasori, Sakura, and Fox in the cave. Sakura turned around to see Fox making 10 more clones. Unfortunately, she turned her back to the direction of Sasori. Sasori smirked and commanded a puppet with a sword to aim for her. Fox turned around after removing a head of one of the 5 last puppets from its neck only to see another puppet sword high aiming for Sakura. His eyes widened and he called for Sakura.

"Sakura-san look out!" Fox warned

Sakura turned around to see a puppet swing its sword for her. All she saw was a flash of yellow, blood spraying on her face, mask cracking and a sword stabbing someone. Her eyes widened at everything that happened started to clear.

Blood on her body. Mask on the ground. A shadow blocking her from the sun. A sword piercing the shadow's chest and a hand gripping its head.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Blue eyes….. Blonde spiky hair….. But what shocked her the most were the _Whisker marks…_

**NST: Cliff-hanger! Yeah you're probably upset about this but hey, it keeps the readers excited am I right, or am I RIGHT?**

**Naruto: You just repeated that**

**NST: Yeah….. Anyways what do you think will happen next? (Don't answer this just keeping you excited)**

**Naruto: I don't know. BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE ME ALMOST KILLED!**

**NST: Come on man, at least you know Sakura-chan cares about you**

**Naruto: Oh yeah…. You're right**

**NST: You got that right.**

**Naruto: So….. when you gonna release the 4th chapter?**

**NST: I don't know I'm working on a story for a special occasion and school is just two weeks away so I don't know.**

**Naruto: Man! I hate school**

**NST: Yeah me too. But it's where you learn about things you need when you grow up and… What the heck I'm boring myself here. EVERYONE LIKES TO DITCH SCHOOL RIGHT EVERYBODY? PARTY!**

**Naruto: YEAH! I'LL CALL THE OTHERS WHEN SAKURA-CHAN WAKES ME UP AND BRING US BACK TO KONOHA!**

**NST: REVIEW EVERYBODY! NOW LET'S GO TO KONOHA! PARTY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Home**

**NST: Hey guys, sorry but my monitor broke so I wasn't able to start on this one early and I lost my ideas in time of my monitor breaking**

**Naruto: Bad luck dude**

NST: Yeahhh… but anyways, I'm back!

**Naruto: Well, I just have one thing to say….**

**NST: Yeah? And what's that?**

**Naruto: WHY'D YOU STOP ON THAT PART ON THE LAST CHAPTER! SAKURA ALREADY SAW ME!**

**NST: I don't know I guess I just wanted to**

**Naruto: Fine. Whatever**

**NST: Well, I got nothing else to say. Everyone enjoy!**

**Naruto: NST doesn't own me**

**Reunion of the Fox and the Cherry Blossom: part 1**

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Blue eyes….. Blonde spiky hair….. But what shocked her most were the _Whisker marks…_

"N-Naruto? " She asked surprised at what just what happened until she saw blood coming out of his mouth and that _he_ was in front of her _he_ was supposed to be dead.

"A-Are….. You okay…**Sakura-chan**?" Naruto asked coughing

Tears filled her eyes as only one person called her that. Anger filled her as she punched the puppet that took the sword out sending it towards the remaining puppets destroying them. The clones all ran for Sasori rasengan, rasen-shuriken, or a giant rasengan in hand. Sasori failed to notice and only managed to survive killing the clones. Sakura layed Naruto down as his eyes were slowly closing and started healing him. Sasori recognized him as the nine tailed jinchuuriki and pulled out his hand ending in the elbow to reveal a sword attached to it.

"N-Naruto… p-please stay with me… I c-can't l-lose you a-again" She said as tears landed on Naruto's face.

Sasori lunged at the Naruto and Sakura sword in his elbow but was stopped quickly when three swords impaled him on the part that was keeping him alive. He looked to his sides to see a cheetah mask and a cat mask sword in hand. In front of him was a tiger mask kneeling a sword in hand too.

Sakura sighed in relief as Naruto survived. She glared at Sasori only to see him dying. Sasori looked at her and smiled

"Well, I'm about to do something stupid. Call it a reward for defeating me" Sasori said coughing

"Go to the Tenchi Bridge in Grass country in the afternoon" Sasori said catching Sakura's attention as well as the others

"What's there?" Sakura asked

"I have a spy working for Orochimaru. We were supposed to….rendezvous…there" Sasori said as the three pulled out their swords from Sasori. They waited for him to say more but, he kept silent indicating that he's dead.

Everyone fell a silent for a moment.

"It's over, Sakura" Tiger said (Shiro)

"No, I'm supposed to be dead right now." Sakura said. Everyone gasped at what she said

"If Naruto hadn't taken that sword from me… I would've died" Sakura said with tears in her eyes as she looked towards Naruto

Kakashi and the others came back with Gaara's body lying on a lion painting. Kakashi looked ahead and saw someone familiar

"M-Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked surprised. Kamiko wondered why he said that and looked where he was looking

"D-Dad!" Kamiko asked

"No… that's not him" Sakura stated

"Then…..who…" Kakashi asked

"Naruto….. Naruto Namikaze" Sakura said

Team Kakashi and the shadows' eyes widened at hearing the name

"Naruto!" Kakashi said

"Bro!" Kamiko said

"Namikaze!" Tiger and the others said in surprise

"Naruto….. Is a Namikaze!" Tiger asked (Shiro)

"Yes he is" Kakashi said "But wasn't he supposed to be dead?" He asked

Tiger, Cheetah and Cat looked at each other.

"He'll explain that as soon as he wakes up and we get back to Sunagakure" Cat said (Mikoto)

Kakashi just nodded and they went for Sunagakure. Sakura carrying Naruto with her strength.

_Sunagakure…_

Baki was pacing in front of the gates until he saw them coming. He approached them

"We need to put these two in a hospital" Tiger said (Shiro) referring to both Gaara and Naruto

"Hai" Baki said leading them to the hospital

Once they've placed them in a room, they stayed there watching them until Chiyo arrived

"Lady Chiyo what are you doing here?" Baki asked surprised

"Providing my services for the Kazekage" She said placing her hands on Gaara

"T-That jutsu….. But Lady Chiyo!" Baki said

"Its fine… I've done many mistakes in my life… But at least I can end mine with a final one that will help a lot of people…." She said looking over Naruto's sleeping form

"Sakura, I want you to tell that boy….. That he has a great future ahead of him… I can tell it just by looking at him…. Tell him, to take care of Gaara…. I've heard that he was the first person that became his friend; I thank him for showing Gaara the right way in his life…. In fact, almost the whole village respects him…. Good luck….." And with that, Chiyo fell down to be caught by Sakura…..Dead

"Lady Chiyo….." Baki said

Gaara slowly opened his eyes wondering where he was or what happened to him. All he remembered was seeing Deidara before everything went black. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. Until he lifted himself up on his elbows to see Team Kakashi, Baki and the shadows staring at him

"Gaara-sama!" Baki said

"What happened?" Gaara said noticing Chiyo's unmoving body

"She used the reanimation jutsu to bring you back to life" Baki said

"This event will not be ignored…..She is a….!" Gaara said stopping when he saw Naruto's face

"Wha-...Isn't he…. How did he…?" The ever so serious Gaara stated in surprise

"Let us give the basic info. Naruto will explain the rest when he wakes up" Tiger said (Shiro)

"Alright. But let's head to my office first" Gaara said as the three masked nodded leaving team Kakashi to their own thoughts

"I'll follow them. I want to hear this as well" Kakashi said leaving with Sai.

Now, Sakura, Kamiko, Ziger and Zykle were left in the room. The two pets sitting at each side of the door while Sakura and Kamiko were at the sides of Naruto's bed in their own thought.

'_I never thought I'd see big bro again. What should I tell him when he wakes up? I don't even know how he acts anymore. What if he doesn't even remember who I am? PLUS! I'M SURE THAT ZIGER AND ZYKLE KNEW OF ALL THIS THE MOMENT THEY SNIFFED 'FOX'!" _Kamiko thought the last words angrily.

"_N-Naruto is alive! Does he even like me still? Naruto looks like he has a lot of girls behind his back. __**Why does it matter! Naruto is alive! **__I guess your right. __**You bet I am! **__Whatever. __**You still like him don't you? **__O-Of course I do! Do you even have to ask that! __**Just making sure you know what you feel"**_ Sakura and Inner Sakura thought

Meanwhile, Ziger and Zykle were exchanging looks talking somehow

'You know, Kamiko is gonna suspect something about us' Ziger said

'Yeah, but you know, them knowing about it would've jeopardized the mission…' Zykle replied

'Guess you right' Ziger said defeated

'….But we are still in trouble" Zykle added as Ziger nodded in agreement

Later that night, they slept in Sunagakure and decided to come back to Konoha when Naruto woke up.

'_Where am I' _Naruto said

'**Nice to see you again" **A dark voice said

Naruto looked around him to see that he was standing in front of a huge gate with a seal in the middle

'_Great. Just great' _Naruto said

'**What? You don't like to see the great and all powerful Kyuubi?' Kyuubi asked**

'_Yeah, yeah whatever. So tell me, what am I doing here?' _Naruto asked

'**How am I supposed to know, you almost died and you ask me?' Kyuubi said**

Everything that happened started to come back to him. The last thing he saw was Sakura's wide eyes and heard '_Naruto…'_

'_S-She saw me… she knows I'm alive…' _Naruto said

'**Yeah she does. So what are you gonna do?' Kyuubi asked **

'_I guess explain things. But she'll probably hit me first' _Naruto smiled at the thought

'**Then why are you smiling about it?' Kyuubi said**

'_Simple… I miss her… Everything about her…' _Naruto kept smiling

'**Can't argue with that but it's time for you to wake up. There's a surprise waiting for you outside … Naruto' Kyuubi said closing his eyes to sleep**

'_See you, Kurama' _Naruto said as he slowly started to wake up

Naruto opened his eyes to see a darkened white ceiling. He lifted himself up on his shoulders. He figured it was night seeing that it was dark and only the light of the moon coming in on the window was providing light. He rubbed his head, but when he placed it down, he didn't touch the bed but instead, touched something else.

'_Hair…?' _He thought. He looked to his side to see a head of pink hair sleeping on the edge of the bed. He looked around to see Kamiko sleeping on the other side and Ziger and Zykle sleeping beside each of them.

"Sakura…. Kamiko….. Ziger….. Zykle…." Naruto said, a smile forming

Naruto bent over to see Sakura's face and instantly blushed a little. He rubbed her hair and a smile formed on her lips. He decided that he didn't want to wake her up and just went to sleep.

Next morning, Naruto woke up to see that he was alone with Zykle. Zykle stared at him happily that his master is awake. Naruto smiled and patted his head. Naruto looked over at the table and saw a note.

_Hey Naruto,_

_If you wake up, you'll be happy to know that you can be let out anytime you want. Me and Kamiko just went out to grab something to eat. Kakashi and your team should arrive there in 1:00 to check on you. See you soon Naruto_

_From Sakura_

Naruto smiled and placed the letter in his pocket then looked at the table again. His clothes were folded neatly on it. Standing up, he decided to go change and look for his team and Kakashi, but not before placing his mask back. Naruto called for Zykle who followed him around.

"Well, time to see some old friends!" Naruto said not sure about what he just said and walked off with Zykle

**NST: This was supposed to be a full reunion but I decided to make 2 parts since I haven't updated as fast as I used too**

**Naruto: And you have no idea how to start the next story -_-**

**NST: I'll think of something! **

**Naruto: Whatever. At least Sakura-chan knows I'm alive.**

**NST: You can thank me for that!**

**Naruto: Yea… So, what now?**

**NST: I dunno… Wanna get some ramen? **

**Naruto: Sure!**

**NST: Review!**


End file.
